


And the world seemed so much brighter

by Stasha



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged Up, AkiraxAnn, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, P5 Protagonist x Ann, Post canon, RenAnn, RenxAnn, Romance, akirann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasha/pseuds/Stasha
Summary: Ann finds herself visiting Leblanc in the middle of the night, only to unknowingly meet her favorite person.





	And the world seemed so much brighter

Work was exhausting. Now, this wasn't the world's biggest secret revealed, but on some days Ann noticed this matter of fact more than on other days. Also, her photo shooting lasted until it was almost 1am.

There are many ways to relax, for example meeting up with your friends, but when oneself and the former Phantom Thieves all started a new job, it's not always easy to avoid this topic.

Makoto was gladly stepping into her fathers foot steps as an investigator, Yusuke was an artist, who gained more and more popularity -- Ann and the others were always invited to his exhibitions, Haru was on with agriculture, Ryuji wanted to be a teacher and Futaba - something with computers. She loved her friends, undeniably, but sometimes, or so Ann assumed, time to herself was a better way to take her mind off of something.

And regarding their former leader -- 

Akira hasn't come back yet. Well, not fully, though he liked spending his summers in Tokyo. It was always a blast for them when Akira stepped out of the train with his faint, yet cocky smile, like he'd look at his friends, thinking what sort of world changing things they would do this summer. 

Ann's heart would always flutter from excitement. 

So, their BBQs and beach trips weren't exactly revolutionary -- but for Ann, they somehow brightened her world, she was the most happy person when Akira was around.

However, his plans to move back here to Tokyo after he graduated would always be his promise he made to them before he left and – he never did. 

It has been a few years since they all graduated from school.

No one was accusing him of anything or mad, he'd still visit and ask how everyone was doing via texts or Skype conferences. 

But something was telling Ann they were growing further apart. 

Why exactly Ann found herself in the subway train to Yongen-Jaya -- she couldn't really tell.

This district of Tokyo was almost fully asleep – as Ann walked through the silent streets, the clear night sky above her seemed calming, making her remember the get togethers of the Phantom Thieves.

To her surprise, a soft light was burning in Leblanc café. It must have been a long Friday night for the owner of the café, nevertheless Sojiro would always have an open ear for everyone, so Ann decided to pay him a quick visit.

The bell above the entrance softly rang, as she entered.

“Hello?", she tried as she took a few steps in, "Um. It's me, Ann? Sojiro?"

Ann leaned over the counter, looking for said owner. See, she definitely heard someone rummaging in the so called small kitchen behind the curtain. She saw the fabric of the dark apron and figured Sojiro might didn't hear her. Ann took a seat on the bar chair combing a hand through her open hair.

Well, Sojiro still didn't step out, and she bit her lip, she surely didn’t want to jump scare him. “I hope I didn't intrude”, Ann tried again and the café went completely silent as the rummaging through the fridge stopped, “I – I'm sorry I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to come here – at this time I mean. I'll be off then, haha, bye!”

 

“Don't go.” 

That voice didn't belong to Sojiro. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she recognized his voice and her eyes widened when he finally stepped into her view. 

Akira stood there, smiling kindly at Ann, wearing the dark green apron, while drying out a coffee cup. It was such a calm and domestic view, it really suited him, Ann thought, you'd never guess Akira successfully fought a god-like being a few years ago. The way he swiftly moved the coffee cup back where it belonged made Ann gulp. Even the smallest movements of his were always so graceful.

And this little, endearing moment between them felt like everything has always been and always will be alright.

“You are... here!” Ann’s mouth was still open.

Akira approached her, still behind the counter though, turning his head slightly to the side. “You've always had a way of noticing your surroundings.”

Ann shifted her body and reached over the counter, grabbed a fistful of his light sweater, to roughly pull him towards her, to hug him tightly. 

“You're back, you're back!”, she shouted right next to his ear, “Why wouldn't you say something?!”

Akira hugged her back, which was not an easy task with the counter between them, stating gently: “This is very uncomfortable. “

Ann pulled back and chuckled. “Sorry, couldn't help it.”

“I didn't mean it as a complaint.” 

Akira turned away, as Ann’s eyes followed him to the cupboard, for him to pick up a pretty rosé cup and to carefully place it in front of him, on the space where he would prepare his coffees, like Sojiro taught him to. 

Ann watched in silent awe as he made a white hot chocolate. 

He looked up from the cup and appeared pleased with his work. “I hope you don’t mind me assuming what milady wants to drink?”

Ann felt her cheeks turn as rosé as the cup, “Gee, you know me too well.”

Akira smiled at her.

Ann took a sip after he served the drink, humming blissfully. He was probably her favorite barista, ever, she made sure Akira knew, but she couldn’t help wondering: “Why are you here at this time?”

Akira averted his eyes, his smile slowly fading. “What are you doing here?” 

Of course, Ann noticed his change in behavior, she felt her mood drop significantly, as she believed Akira almost looked like he was in pain. It was easier to say work was stressful, tough her day hasn’t been this terrible, rather than telling to the face of the person you dearly missed, that every day he wasn’t with you, seemed like a lost day, that life was just exhausting without him -- 

“I’m just a bit stressed from work”, Ann heard herself say, “I like coming here. It reminds me of the time we spent together.”

“All of us?”, he asked quietly, finding her eyes again.

“I--”, Ann stopped herself, “Yeah. All of us.” She took a sip from her hot chocolate and it didn’t seem as sweet as a few seconds ago.

"You look sad now”, Akira mentioned sympathetically, “That's unusual."

Ann looked at away from him, didn’t answer. 

It all felt so surreal. Like a dream. He just happened to be at Leblanc in the middle of the night and so did she. A truely beautiful dream. 

Her eyes followed him through the café, when neither of them wanted to continue this conversation, like both of them a had a good reason to be at Leblanc in the middle of the night, but neither of them wanted to reveal their reason first. 

Then she noticed him searching for something in the kitchen. Akira came back with a jar and a pair of tongs. 

"Here", he put a cookie on the saucer of Ann's rosé cup, "Sweets always cheer you up."

Ann suddenly didn't care about cookies or work or it being almost 2 am in the morning: "Akira! You are here!"

He smiled lightly, as he put his finger on Ann's lips. Again, she could feel her face heat up. "I’ve always loved your observation.” Akira took a step back again. “Eat your cookie. Then you'll feel better and can tell me about it. About what’s really bothering you."

Akira was once their leader so it probably was an old habit of hers to just follow his orders and trust him. 

Ann, in slight, silent anger, ate the cookie.

He was leaning against the counter, happily watching her.

“Akira?”, Ann finally addressed, making sure no crumbs were left in her face, “We’ve known each other for a long time. You’re… being weird. I mean, I like weird. Just – you are weirder than usual, gosh it sounds like I’m insulting you – I know I’m weird, too, but this whole situation is just --” She stopped talking when she wasn’t really sure Akira was even listening. Judging by his almost hurt expression she figured she did touch a nerve.

Akira walked around the counter to go to his bag placed on one of the seating benches and started looking for something. She could hear the zip of his bag and some very small objects rustling, before closing his bag again and returning behind the counter, like it was his personal safe room or something.

Ann saw him get a cup out of the cupboard to fill it up with what she guessed was coffee. He put something in his mouth and gulped it down some of the coffee. 

Not a word was said this entire time.

The young man started chewing on his cheeks and looked everywhere but at Ann, opening and closing drawers, acting like he checked something.

“Akira?”, Ann finally whispered.

When he eventually started talking, his voice seemed so foreign. “Sorry, it was way overdue”, he explained, but Ann still understood very little, “Things haven't been... exactly smooth back where I'm from.”

Akira stood a good 15 feet away from her, like he tried to make the biggest gap between the two of them the architecture of the café allowed him to, making Ann worry: “What’s… going on?”

“I guess it's been the hardest for me to find back into reality.” He chuckled dryly, humorless. “I didn't mean to worry you and everyone's been talking about their careers and their partners and -- I kind of... feel like I’m stuck. And I don’t want to be a bother to anyone.”

Ann clicked her tongue. “None of us would ever think that, ever!” Her eyes tried to find his, to make him believe her, but the young man just wouldn’t meet her gaze. “You don’t have stand over there”, Ann gestured next to her, “Want to sit with me?”

Hesitantly, he walked around the counter and took a seat next to her.

“I’m here for you, you know”, Ann tried again, “Not just when you’re our amazing, charismatic, smart and fun friend.”

The hint of a smile crossed Akira’s features for a second. “You’re making me blush.”

Ann turned her chair to fully face him. “Talk to me. Maybe I can --”

His smile disappeared, like it never belonged there in the first place. “Listen”, Akira said firmly, “I don't think you should deal with this... It's late. I'll walk you home.”

“No”, Ann declared, all of the gratitude towards him bubbling in her chest, “You could've just ignored my problems with Kamoshida and Shiho back then and you didn’t. You could've just gone home, mind your own business and you didn't -- so I am not going to be a bitch and just leave you since you are clearly not feeling well, you hear me?”

Akira chuckles lightly, “I always thought the flames of your powers really represented you the best.”

Ann felt her cheeks burning and looked to the entrance. “How about we go for a walk?”

“Just the two of us?” Akira looked around, fidgeted with his apron. “That does sound nice.”

“Baton pass. I'll nag to you about my stress and you'll have more energy to tell me about yourself.”

Akira looked at her, amused as he spoke: “That's not exactly how it works, but I’ll condone it.” 

Ann smiled brightly. “It’s a deal! No tricks, Mister Trickster!”

“I’d never betray you”, he said smoothly, making Ann’s heart pick up speed. She turned to away to face the door, while Akira took his apron off and put a black jacket on.

When he stood next to her, she was unable to read his face, despite signalizing that they could leave. 

The bell above the door faintly rang again.

They started to walk in silence. It was dark out, sure, but neither seemed to mind. 

Usually, Ann would blabber about something to Akira, whilst he friendly listened and nodded to make sure she knew she’d always have his full support, but neither of them seemed like they used to be. 

Ann didn’t know how to deal with this new, heavy atmosphere between them.

Not to mention, she still didn’t know what in the world just happened in that café a few minutes ago.

"So...”, Ann started as promised, “Um, my job has been a pain lately. We have this night photo session jobs, which take forever and -- gosh, now I'm just being grumpy, haha sorry I -- "

“No”, he claimed while smiling fondly at her, “I like hearing you talk.” 

And this little, endearing moment between them felt like everything has always been and always will be alright.

“Do you like your job though?”, he asked politely.

“Most of the time. It’s a part of me but not like, my whole being.”

Akira looked at Ann like she just said something extraordinary. “You’re… completely right. It doesn’t… define you. You’re still Ann.”

Ann laughed, feeling sort of embarrassed, “Ahaha, yup, that’s me.”

His smile was so precious, Ann wanted to tell the whole world about it. She was glad that she was somehow able to comfort him.

“Can I ask you something, before we do the baton pass?”, Akira asked, almost shyly, which was rare for him.

“Absolutely!”, Ann encouraged.

“Ryuji always talks about his girlfriend”, Akira explained, “Plus things, I’d rather not know.”

Ann laughed loudly at that and shook her head. “Seriously, is this guy ever gonna change?! Unbelievable. Ugh, it bet it’s gross.”

“You probably don’t want to know.”

“God, no thanks!”

“So...”, Akira hesitated, “What about you?”

Ann hit his shoulder jokingly. “I’d never spill everything about my partner to everyone like this idiot, what kind of question is that?”

Akira’s eyes widened, “No! I know that. I meant to ask if you are in a relationship?”

Now it was Ann’s turn to widen her eyes and to laugh awkwardly, “I, uh, I should’ve guessed you meant that, haha! But er, no… No, I’m not. I dated this guy a few months ago, but he was so full of himself, so we broke up.”

“I see.”

Ann tipped his side with her elbow as they strolled trough the streets. “What about you? Got a beautiful creature by your side?” Something pulled at Ann’s guts; asking this question almost made her feel nauseous.

Akira shook his head and left it at that, before he asked: "Is there honestly nothing else?"

Ann bit her lips. "Okay, okay", she gave in, "I came to the café because I miss everyone. I... I miss you, okay?! I mean, how could I not?!"

Akira looked at her, as they came to a halt in front of the closed cinema. He blinked and slowly started so smile this world-saving-smile again. Ann would pass out any minute if he kept this up.

“So… Baton pass?”, Ann was quick to suggest.

He lifted his hand. Ann high-fived him. 

His expression changed to an exhausted, low spirited one and she feared she’d already hurt him more than to console him. “I just think, it would do you good to--”

“I’m talking to someone. Someone professional.”

Ann blinked at these words he spoke to her. “I don’t understand.”

“I was late taking my meds. In the café. But I’m talking to someone.”

It hurt. It hurt Ann, that something was going on in Akira’s life, that no one had a clue about. It hurt Ann the most, that Akira had to deal with this. “Why would you decide to go through this alone?”

“I...” Never has she seen him looking so lost, ever, not even in Mementos or any other palace they had conquered than in this moment. “I talked to Sojiro, a few weeks ago. And he thinks it’s not fair of me to be this distant, to – avoid talking to any of you. Or seeing any of you.”

Ann looked down, “So you purposefully didn’t tell me you came today.” Somehow, only Akira and herself mattered right now.

“I swore I’d invite you to the café. To talk. I waited -- until it was time to close it again.”

Ann sighed. “Is that why you haven’t come back yet?”

“I wanted this to be dealt with first”, Akira was running a hand trough his dark hair. And even in the darkness she could see his sorrow. “But now I learned, this isn’t something to be dealt with”, he continued, as straightened his back, “I will have to live with it, for the rest of my life”, Akira’s voice was trembling, “I wanted to be someone you can rely on”, Akira looked Ann right in the eyes, “Especially to you.”

She closed the distance between them, standing right in front of him, briefly wondering if he could hear her fastly beating heart, “I could always rely on you. And now I want you to rely on me.” Ann carefully placed her hand on Akira’s cheek. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I miss you, everyday, terribly”, she said softly, “You taught me to stand up for myself… and you’re my light. You mean so much to me”, Ann wanted to hold him, so so bad, “So please”, she whispered, “Let me be your light. Let me the person you can always trust and lean on.”

The whole world seemed quiet, when Akira gently placed his lips on Ann’s and kissed her. She closed her eyes, as she embraced him. 

And this little, endearing moment between them felt like everything has always been and always will be alright.

And it would be.


End file.
